1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a test device, and more particularly to a device for testing an electrical variable.
2. Description of Related Art
When a test probe is used to detect an impedance of a test object, it requires excellent accuracy. In common test probes, a coupling phenomenon is easily induced by a small distance between head ends of probe pins of the test probes, such that an impedance of the test probes is changed. Such a design can easily affect the impedance value of the test object, and hence cannot obtain an accurate detection result.
Therefore, how to design a novel test probe with keeping probe pins thereof spaced at a distance to prevent a coupling phenomenon from affecting a detection result has become an urgent problem to be resolved in the art.